Siempre estare a tu lado
by Daphnesama001
Summary: el padre de chikane le pide que extermine a himeko kurusugawa por el bien de su empresa y su futuro de ambos,ella se acerca a himeko pero con el tiempo algo inesperado sucede y no sabe si continuar ¿podra chikane cumplir su proposito original
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

Autora: Daphne chan (kanu_.mx)

Era un dia como todos,, la tarde ya estaba entrando , el cielo se miraba hermoso rojizo, pero no para todos era hermoso ese paisaje,de alguna manera la nostalgia que habitaba su corazon de la mas grande, se hacia cada vez mas presente gracias a ese panorama, definitivamente...

una pequeña niña observaba detenidamente el paisaje,para ella si ,lucia hermoso, de repente una rubia le acaricia la cabeza y le dice:

-¿Es muy bello verdad? himekane chan?.- tras escuchar esto la pequeña simplemente acento como respuesta a la cuestion

- si estubiera aqui , todo seria diferente...muy diferente...

*flash back*

en unas oficinas secretas al parecer habia un reunion entre hombres muy importantes ,enflusados todos

- por supuesto...debemos encontrar una manera de poder eliminarla o sera el fin de la compañia...

- si...ella tiene el futuro de esta empresa en sus manos ¿ como puede ser eso posible? alguien tan insignificante...El señor Kurusugawa fue alguien de suma importancia ,con mucho poder tenia su futuro asegurado,¿o no? ¿señor Himemiya?

- hmm,exactamente ,pero nos iba atraicionar, de verdad que tonto fue,al elegir esa opcion tan mediocre ,por eso fue mejor deshacernos de el a tiempo. pero ahora lo mas importante es que evitemos que esa niña reclame lo que por ley le pertenece y nos deje en la ruina, hay que eliminarla lo antes posible pero primero hay que encontrarla.

- la hija perdida del señor Kurusugawa...

- ¡Fukusawa!

- ¡si señor!

- investiga todo lo que este relacionado con Kurusugawa Hotaru, encuentra a su engendro...ya veremos la forma de deshacernos de ella.

- entendido señor.- se retira.

- eso es todo por hoy ,regresen a sus labores que esto no salga de estas paredes ¿ok?

Mientras tanto en ototachibana...

- ¡vamos Himeko o llegaremos tarde de nuevo!

- ¡¡voy mako chan espérame!!

- ¡ mira himeko es Miya- sama!

-ara Mako chan tu siempre tan pendiente de ella ... oye pero ,¿ por que no le has confesado tus sentimientos ? ¿ por que no le dices? yo te podría ayudar.- dice sonriente la chica a su apmiga

- gracias Himeko pero se ve que no tiene interés absolutamente en nadie asi que... mis esperanzas con ella son casi nulas, pienso que seria en vano.

- mira Mako chan,ahi viene acercándose miya sama!.-dice con un poco de emoción por su amiga seguían caminando,ambas miraban atontadas a Chikane,asi que himeko sin darse cuenta tropieza con una piedra que habia en su camino...

- ¡ b..buenos dias Miya sama!.- dijo emocionada mako y no se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba en el piso…

- buenos días saotome san…- chikane mira a Himeko tirada en el suelo y la ayuda a levantarse, la mira desinteresadamente y muy indiferente y le dice.-Debes tener mas cuidado jora, ven, te ayudo .- le dice a la rubia extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla alevantarse.

- ¡Arigatou Miya- sama!.- dijo Himeto con un poco de rubor en las mejillas al ser ella una completa idiota equis y chikane una completa estrella su parte Mako chan no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia al ver esa escena…

- bueno, me retiro,hasta luego .-dice la pelinegroazul y se retira del lugar

- awww, me duele.- se queja Himeko mientras se soba el trasero , alo que mako solo la mira y la ignora, para luego seguir su extrañada por la actitud de su amiga decidio seguirla, mientras la observaba pensaba en que le sucedia hasta que decidio preguntar.

- etto…¿Mako chan?..¿que te sucede?

- no, nada Himeko,sigamos nuestro camino, se hace tarde para la clase.- dijo indiferentemente.

Despues de un rato de caminar,de los labios de mako salen unas palabras, ya que tenia tanta intranquilidad y la escena giirando por su cabeza al igual que la expresión de su amada Miya sama.

-¿ te miro amablemente? O fue mi imaginación…

-¿Eh?¿que dices? Yo vi que lucia normal…-contesto extrañada Himeko..-mako chan no me digas que que es lo que estoy pensando…¿celos? Miya sama me miro sin nada en especial ademas ami tampoco me interesa¡¡¡gomene!!! ¿ es eso?

- olvidalo Himeko se que no te gusta ella, es solo que…que dichosa eres, por lo menos la tocaste, te ayudo, hizo un acto de nobleza contigo…

- Mako chan…

------------------------------------------------------------

Riiiing - suena un celular-

-¿ padre? hola, ¿a que debo tu llamada?

- hola querida, lamento interrumpir tus clases

- no padre, esta bien,¿que sucede?

- hija, lo que sucede es que no podre pasar a buscarte para ir a almorzar juntos como habiamos quedado, disculpame, y es que surgio algo, ¿lo podemos dejar para otro dia? Enviare a kakashi para que te vaya a buscar , como siempre, supongo que no hay problema...o ¿si?

- No padre, no te preocupes, asi esta bien,lo dejamos para otro dia, entiendo que estes muy ocupado..".siempre es asi"...-penso-

- lo siento en verdad mi amor, en verdad lo siento bien hija, te amo, lo sabes de sobra,nos vemos si, yo tambien.-cuelgan-...te amo papa....-dice chikane, mientras cierra su telefono en su rotro se torna una mirada triste, parecida ala de una niña pequeña abandonada,sin el cariño de la persona que mas quiere...a pesar de que el le ha dado todo lo que cualquiera desearia, ella lo siente distante, siempre ocupado, siempre trabajando...- padre....¿cuanto me cobras por un dia de atencion?.-penso - Bien, ahora tendre que esperar aqui para que me vengan a buscar.

¨Paso un rato, y Chikane aun esperaba que la fueran a buscar cuando...

- ¡Chikane! ¿que estas haciendo aqui tan sola?

-¡Souma! ¡ que sorpresa! crei que ya estabas en tu casa

- ¿y mi tio? ayer me dijiste que hoy saldrian juntos y te iba a venir a buscar personalmente ala escuela

- ahh...-dijo chikane con desilucion, su semblante notablemente cambio.- Papa estara muy ocupado el dia de hoy por eso no podra venir

-ya veo...que mal....- A chikane le afectaba hablar de eso asi que sutilmente decidio cambiar de tema.-

-¡ohh si! o0gamy...

- ¿dime?

- hoy me tope con Kurusugawa - san, la chica que tanto te gusta

-¿sii?? ¿ hablaste con ella?

- la verdad es que no, las circunstancias no me lo permitieron, y ademas ya me conoces, me es muy dificil socializar con alguien

- es verdad, asi eres tu.

- oye y...¿ que piensas hacer con respecto a ello?cuando te vas a confesar?

- ppues la verdad no lo se...tengo mucho miedo de que me rechace , ella es una chica bastante timida, aun que mas que la verdad, daria todo por que me correspondiera

-Pues la conoces desde la infancia...tienes muchas probabilidades de que te haga caso,ademas...eres muy apuesto muchas chicas derrapan por ti y seguramente quisieran estar en el lugar de kurusugawa, ogami himemiya souma

- ahh,gracias miya, pero sabes que por ti tambien, asi que no te quedas atras prima.

- pues eso quien sabe si sea cierto, pero ya sabes que yo no pienso enamorarme de nadie...solo quiero hacer feliz a papa

- Ay prima...tu mentalidad no cambiara...mira, creo que ya te vinieron a buscar.- dijo ogamy apuntando con la mirada una lujosa limosina lincoln negra.-

- nos vemos ogami, que tengas un buen dia,

- ja ne!!

------------------------------------------------------

- oye Himeko, ¿ como vas con esa persona con la que chateas? ¿ ya son algo? etto...cual erasu sobre nombre...etto

- Tsuki no hime...princesa de la luna Mako chan

- ¡ah cierto!...eso quiere decir que es chica?!

-pues...-contesto Himeko un poco avergonzada

- si es asi ¿ que planeas hacer?

- pues yo no se...todavia no se que siento

-¡awww! tu vida es muy complicada Himeko

- sii...- de repente una ventanilla aparece en el monitor.- ¡Mira mako chan esta en linea!

-¿sii?? hablale a ver que te dice himeko...- dijo mako mientras atentamente observaba el monitor del ordenador portatil.-himeko, dile que te envie su foto

- por mas que yo le diga no lo hace...dice que es mejor conocernos cuando llegue el momento

-

* pantalla*

**tSuKi nO hImE dice: **hola sol, que bueno encontrarte ¿sabes? tenia muchas ganas de chatear contigo, me entiendes y aconsejas muy bien, me agrada tu compañia.

**Sol ^.^ dice: **Gracias...etto... a mi tambien me agradas mucho ,muero por conocerte...dime...¿ cuando nos veremos por fin?

**tSuKi nO hImE dice:** espera, ya llegara el momento, mientras tanto se paciente si? tranquila.

**tSuKi nO hImE dice: **Disculpame mi sol, me llaman, quizas este en linea mas tarde, ojala tenga la dicha de toparme contigo,cuidate mucho te veo bso.

**Sol ^.^ dice: **no te preocupes, espero verte tambien,^^

-awww, mako chan, ni modo, se ha ido , no tubimos mucho tiempo conversando ,queria que miraras las cosas tan bellas que me dice, la forma en la que me trata

- No hay mas que hacer Himeko... lo veo, tu te estas enamorando de esa persona... lo que hay detras del monitor...

Fin de 1era Pte.


	2. Chapter 2

" siempre estare a tu lado"

Parte 2

Autora: Daphne sama

- ¿ me llamabas padre?

-asi es, hija, tu siempre me has dicho que, puedo contar contigo para lo que sea ¿no?

- por supuesto padre, para lo que sea…

- bien, mira hija ,quiero que…des con esta persona…que te acerques a ella y entables una amistad muy cercana , que te ganes su confianza ,acércate a ella por favor

- y…¿para que necesitas que me acerque a ella? ¿para que quieres que haga eso? Sabes que ami se me hace difícil ser sociable…

- tu solo hazlo hija, no preguntes, hazlo por mi, solo te puedo decir que es por nuestro bien, de ambos y de la empresa…chikane. – dijo el hombre extendiéndole el brazo ala chica, con un sobre, entregándoselo, ella lo observa por un momento y lo toma .

- esta bien padre…como tu digas…¿Quién es? ¿puedo abrirlo?

-si hija, hazlo cuando estés en tu recamara, velo con tranquilidad ,ahí esta toda su información y su foto claro, esta en la misma escuela que tu y tiene la misma edad que tu por eso supuse que se te haria facil acercarte a ella ,ademas…se que eres muy popular cariño…

- entonces es un a chica…

-asi es…bien, espero tu mejor esfuerzo mi pequeña ,cuento contigo, no me defraudes ¿ok?

- no padre, no te defraudare.

*el se acerca y le da un beso en la frente ala chica*

´- te veo después hija.- dice el hombre y sin mirar atrás se va.-

- ¿para que querra mi padre que yo me acerque a esa chica? …pero…no me incumbe, solo hare lo que el me pidio,todo sea por su felicidad, ahora veremos quien es esa persona…- dice y abre el sobre.- ¡¿Qué?!

Nombre: Kurusugawa Himeko

Edad: 16 año

Sexo: femenino

Fecha de nacimiento: 12 septiembre

Lugar de nacimiento: Estados Unidos

Lugar de residencia: Japon

- cuando souma se de cuenta que me llevo mucho con ella se morira …jejeje…bien, me servira para ayudar a mi ayudar ami primo ,mmm…tengo que tratar de no ser tan obvia …el plan comienza mañana mismo…¡ahh!... encontrare la manera de asociarme con ella

- ¡señorita himemiya, la cena esta servida!

- ¡ si Otoha san, enseguida voy!

---------------------------------------------

- muchachos el plan entra en ejecución mañana mismo.

- ¿ mañana señor? ¿pero como? Aun no hemos planeado la estrategia

- la estrategia ya esta lista, ya te dije . mañana mismo comenza su ejecución

- señor pero¿Cuál es la estrategia?

- a eso voy y no me has dejado continuar Fukuzawa!

-l…lo siento señor ,continue.

- ayer me puse a pensar una manera segura de llegar a esa niñata y se me ocurrio un plan ingenioso, esa niña va en la misma escuela que mi hija, asi que, no dude del amor que chikane me tiene y le encargue acercarse a esa niña, no le dije para que, pero mas adelante le pondremos una trampa…por medio de Chikane la eliminaremos.

- señor, ¿piensa entonces utilizar ala señorita himemiya para esto? Pero… ¿no corre peligro?

- ¡claro que no!...sere de lo mas cuidadoso , es mi hija, mi niña, la unica…no la voy a dejar sola en esto, aunque…de alguna manera esta involucrada, sin embargo esta es la unica forma de llegar a esa niña sin levantar sospechas

- entendido señor , entonces estaremos vigilando los avances de la señorita miya en su mision…no les perderemos la vista a ninguna de las dos

------------------------------------------------

- ahhhh…himekooo…. ¡No es posible que no lo entiendas! …el profesor lo explico muchas veces! A veces me desesperas ¿sabias?

- lo siento mako chan…no es mi intencion

- pero ahora que lleguemos y te lo explique de nuevo no quiero distracciones ¿¿¿ehh???

- ¿distracciones?

- si tontitaaa,hablo de…tu sabes…lo siento pero te tendras que conectar mas tarde, lo primero, es lo primero.

- ¡mako chaaan! Pero,pero, ¡ quede con ellaa alas 2 pm!!!

- lo siento mucho Himeko pero ya te dije.

- Himekoo!!makotoo!! ¿Qué tal? ¿A dónde van?.- dice oogami mientras se acerca alas chicas corriendo.

- jin sama!

- oogami kun!

- les pregunte… ¿A dónde van?

-ahh…yo, iba de a compras…pero Himeko iba a su casa…le urge llegar…

- ¿mako chan?.- mako le guiña su ojo a himeko.

- ahh…entonces…si tienes prisa…te puedo llevar Himeko, claro, eso si tu quieres…

-etto..jai...vamos souma kun.

-bien, hasta luego makoto san!!

- ja ne mako chan!!!

dijeron ambos, himeko aun mirando asu amiga mientras se subia ala motocicleta de souma san y el se acomodaba su casco.

- a...ano...souma kun...

-dime himeko...

-etto, no vayas tan a prisa...meda...me da...miedo (sonrojo)

-ayy himeko,pareces una niña pequeña sabes?, eso siempre me ha gustado de ti....

-s…si??

-si Himeko…ahh…por cierto…hoy necesitaba pasar a ver a mi prima urgentemente, se me habia pasado por alto,ella vive cerca de aquí

-¿si? Pues…si quieres…podemos pasar…

-¿Qué no tenias prisa?

-(esa mako chan…) no…no tanta…no te preocupes, podemos pasar

-si…gracias Himeko …de paso…te la presento, aunque supongo que ya la conoces,pero te la presentare personalmente.

Siguieron avanzando un poco mas adelante cuando

- es aquí Himeto…me voy a detener … ¡sujetate fuerte!

-sii!!

- voy a tocar el timbre.(suena)

-woow,¿aquí vive ella?

- si Himeko…en un momento te la presento…

Las dos hojas de la lujosa reja que daba la bienvenida ala residencia de los himemiya se abrieron automáticamente…

- vamos Himeko, entremos.-dijo el joven, detrás suyo caminaba la chica algo sorprendida sin dejar de mirar todo lo q habia asu y siguieron caminando y caminando ,solo veian grandes arboles y pasto alrededor del camino que llevaban.

- oogamy kun…¿Cuánto mas falta para llegar?

- ya casi Himeko..ya no queda muy grande la casa de los himemiya…jeje

-¡¿casa?! Esto es una mansion…-dijo Himeko asombrada ante la magnitud de la residencia himemiya.

- pues si verdad…jeje…ahhh…*suspira* toca la puerta el chico y enseguida sale la ama de llaves.

- buen dia. ¿busca ala señorita Himemiya? ¿souma-sama?

- ahh,si Otoha san,¿podria decirle por favor que hemos venido a visitarle?

- por supuesto que si. Pero, pasen por favor, enseguida llamo ala ojou sama ,tomen asiento.

- vaya…es lindisima la mansion…y bastante elegante…

- era de esperarse de mis tios Himeko son los Himemiya ¿recuerdas?

- es verdad.-dijo la chica inocentemente, no le daba vergüenza expresarse de esa manera ya que en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos,

- buen dia souma,y buen dia etto…-una mirada azul cielo se hizo presente en la sala de la lujosa casa…

- ¡Himeko! Soy Himeko kurusugawa

- lo se Kurusugawa san…aun te recuerdo…la vez pasada..cuando estuviste a punto de caer al suelo ¿recuerdas?

- en realidad no crei que se acuerde de mi Miya sama…

- pero encantada de verte de nueva cuenta.-dijo la chica sonriente.- es un gusto.

- el gusto es todo mio, señorita Himemiya…-la chica se sonroja levemente y baja la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede Kurusugawa san?

- etto...

- no es para tanto…jeje…souma.-dijo la chica atrayendo la atención de su joven primo.-¿a que debo tu visita?

- ah si…prima, ¿recuerdas que te comente que me iba a ir por unos dias?, mi padre se enfermo y tengo que ir a verlo ,prima,disculpa,te vengo a avisar por que mañana temprano me voy te dejare con todo lo del consejo estudiantil …pero…nose…quizas sea mucho para ti sola…¿Qué opinas?

- ya sabes que para mi no hay nada difícil…aun que…

- tendre que buscar a alguien que te ayude…últimamente se nos ha sido encargado mucho trabajo y dudo que puedas sola.

Himeko solo escuchaba la platica de ambos jóvenes,atentamente, hasta que decidio participar.

- a…ano…

-¿Qué sucede Himeko? .-pregunto curioso el chico.

- eto….si a Chikane sama no le molesta…quizas yo…pueda ayudarle en algo con lo del consejo de estudiantes oogami kun…se que soy muy torpe pero

-¡perfecto! …¿en verdad harias eso Himeko?

- etto…claro.

- muchísimas gracias…me serias de mucha ayuda, me sentiria bastante mal dejandole todo el trabajo a miya…

- de esa manera no se le hara muy dura la carga…¿o si? ¿oogami kun?

- muchas gracias himekoo …me has quitado un peso de encima.

- muy bien primo…entonces…¿ella sera tu suplente en lo que tu no estas?

- si…y no se cuanto tiempo tarde lo siento prima,por las molestias

- ah, no te preocupes, no pasa nada,(asi las cosas se me haran mas faciles para acercarme a ella por papa).-penso la ojiazul.-yo soy la que deberia darte las gracias.

-¿Qué dijiste?

- ah, no, nada, ya sabes.

-ven aquí un momento prima.-dijo el chico acercandose ala chica dejando a Himeto aun lado.

- ¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto chikane.

- ya sabes,ayudame con ella,en lo que no estoy,nose…hablale bien de mi….hazle preguntas de que opina de mi no se…espero no tardar mucho de viaje, no soportaria estar muy lejos de ella por tanto tiempo.

- no te preocupes primo yo te la cuidare y hare lo que me pides, no me cuesta nada.-le guiña el ojo.

- bien, mañana no me esperen en la escuela por que ya estare camino a Europa ahora me retiro,vamos Himeto.-dijo el chico tomando de la mano ala huerita.

- ¡esperen!.-grito chikane.-¿no quieren quedarse a cenar conmigo? Papa no esta asi que…

- prima no puedo, necesito llegar a hacer mis valijas, si no con gusto lo sabes.

-ara,¿y tu? Kurusugawa san?

- yo?? … etto…-poso su mirada en el suelo enrojecida de las mejillas.-

- llevabas prisa..¿no Himeko? Vamos

- espera, no me des una respuesta por ella, deja que ella misma responda oogami….¿ quieres quedarte a cenar? .- pregunto de nuevo la peliazul.

-etto…*de repente Himeko pensó en que quizas seria una buena idea, algo dentro de si le decia que lo hiciera, por lo que termino accediendo*jai…*acento con la cabeza.*

- no hay mas nada que decir, adiós primo, buen viaje, kurusugawa san se queda a cenar esta noche aquí, sirve de que nos comenzamos a familiarizar ya que seremos compañeras del consejo estudiantil a partir de mañana .-dijo sonriente la chica de cabellos azulados.

- bueno…les dejo, adios Himeko .-dijo el chico dándole un fuerte abrazo ala pelidorada y ella reacciono sorprendida

- hasta luego, buen viaje…oogami kun….-dijo la chica al verlo alejarse sonriendo, de repente su sonrisa decayo y se volvió una mirada avergonzada, entonces de re ojo volteo a ver a chikane, quien seguía viendo hacia donde oogami había desaparecido.- Chikane chan...estaré con ella a partir de mañana...¿que debo hacer?...

Continuara…

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

-" siempre estare a tu lado"

Parte 3

Autora: Daphne sama

_- bueno Himeko… souma ya se ha ido…¿Por qué no entramos? Enseguida ordeno que sirvan la cena_ .- dijo chikane con una amable sonrisa a Himeko.

- _jai_.-dijo la chica y entro detrás de chikane.-"wow, la señorita himemiya es tan amable, y talentosa , elegante…*se sonroja* hermosa, es perfecta ,se nota muy bien que oogami kun y ella son familia.- pensó Himeto dentro de si.

- _otoha san, sirve por favor un platillo mas ,tenemos una invitada_ .- ordeno chikane observando a Himeko de reojo examinándola ligeramente de pies a cabeza, acababa de notar que la chica no estaba nada mal.- _kurusugawa san, toma asiento por favor , otoha san, kurusugawa san se sentara justo aquí, junto mio asi que pon por favor sus cubiertos aquí._

- _enseguida señorita_.

- _gracias Otoha san_ .- le guiña el ojo lo cual hace que la maid se sonroje ligeramente. Y cuando esta se inclina a ponerle sus cubiertos chikane aprovecha para hablarle al oido .- _cuando nuestra visita se vaya, nos divertiremos un rato, deja sin llave la puerta de tu recamara ¿esta bien? Hoy papa no va llegar a dormir._

- _o…ojou sama_ .- pronuncio sonrojada otoha.

- _se que si quieres…_

Himeko solo las miraba extrañada pues no sabia de que estaban hablando.

- _¿Qué sucede? Kurusugawa san…_

- _no…nada, etto…mañana tenemos mucho trabajo ¿cierto?_

- _asi es_.- dijo elegantemente chikane mientras se acomodaba la servilleta en las piernas para comenzar a comer , con los ojos cerrados.

- _etto, yo soy algo torpe, espero hacer las cosas bien…_

- _no_ _te preocupes Kurusugawa san…se que lo harás bien_.

- _gracias…miya sama _

-_chikane, chikane esta bien._

- _gracias…chikane...chan_.- dijo un poco sonrojada la rubia_.-¿esta bien que te llame chikane chan?._

- _si, si llámame asi _.- dijo amablemente la chica pues le convenía ganarse a Himeko, sea como sea cumpliría lo que su padre le encomendó.

- _la cena esta deliciosa, nunca habia probado este platillo ¿Qué es?_

- ahh_, es que es un guiso americano ,tu eres parte americana, lo debes saber_

_-¿Cómo sabe eso?.-_ pregunto sorprendida la chica rubia.

- _ahh, no et pregunte, era una suposición mía… ¿eres americana? No pareces muy japonesa por eso lo supuse, además el cabello rubio…_

- _si, mi madre era americana y mis abuelos franceses mi papa japonés, mi madre se llamaba brookelle _

- _vaya, extraño nombre debe ser americano ¿no?_

- _nop, es francés _

_- ahh…que lindo nombre._

_- si, eso dicen, de hecho mi segundo nombre es precisamente ese…muy pocos lo saben _

_- wooow, osea que soy una de esas pocas privilegiadas personas en saberlo…_

_- etto…jai…_

Chikane por un poco mas embarra todo, se le había salido que sabia de donde provenía Himeko y también sabia cual era su segundo nombre…gracias ala información que su padre le proporciono. Durante la cena estuvieron conversando muy a gusto y parecía que se entendieron bien, paso un rato un lapso de 2 horas mas o menos contando también la sobremesa que hicieron después del postre…

- _aaaahh….¡¡el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido y ni cuenta me he dado!!_ .- grito Himeto sorprendida mirando su reloj de pulso.

- _si, el tiempo ha pasado volando_…- dijo sonriente chikane con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su barbilla.- _¿te ha gustado la cena?_

_- claro que si chikane chan, estuvo deliciosa y tu compañía es muy agradable…_

- _vaya, me alegro que pienses eso…ya que de ahora en adelante pasaremos mas tiempo juntas_ .-" hasta que logre mi objetivo niñita" penso chikane mientras sonreia ala rubia.

- _chikane chan, muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa te repito…mmm, me tengo que ir por que ya es tarde y el metro pronto dejara de funcionar._

- _claro, ve con mucho cuidado Himeko ya es algo tarde, no quiero que te pase algo ahí fuera y fue un placer convivir contigo _.- sonríe chikane.- el metro no sera problema.

- _etto_…-la chica baja la mirada algo sonrojada y juega con sus dedos que permanecen entre lazados en sus piernas.

-¡_otoha san_!

- _diga señorita._

- _por_ _favor, dígale al chofer que lleve a kurusugawa san hasta su casa, a donde ella le diga._

_-¡¿ehh?! Chikane chaan, no es necesario…_

- _ara, descuida kurusugawa san, no es nada_.

_- dime Himeko si gustas ,no me molesta_ .

-_bueno, Himeko , no es nada enseguida te llevan hasta tu casa _

_- esta bien, muchisimas gracias por las molestias_ .- dijo inclinándose en reverencia algo nerviosa..-.. _¡mañana nos vemos chikane chan_!.- dijo la chica yéndose y agitando la mano despidiendoce de chikane, la cual hacia lo mismo pero parada desde donde estaba.

" _hmmm, esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé…gracias oogami"_ – pensó chikane mientras veía como se alejaba la chica, se dirigió a otoha quien permanecía parada a su lado como casi siempre.- _otoha san, iré a darme un baño…después…nos divertiremos_.-dijo sonriente.

-------------------------------------------------

- _chikane chan…jiji…las cosas serán mas fáciles de lo que pensé…gracias a oogami kun, se que Mako chan estará muy feliz después de que le cuente todo, espero no lo malinterprete, no…es para ayudarla a ella...estará contenta, estoy segura_.-pensó Himeto mientras permanecía sentada en la limosina que la llevaba hacia su destino,

******Daphne sama dice:**

**Gomeneee!!! El capitulo esta algo cortito pero aquí lo tuve que dejar para comenzar con la acción…juajajaja *¬* muchisimas gracias a to2 por sus reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo el fic jeje…espero que les este gustando y en la próxima parte…¬¬ chikane y otoha harán travesuras juajajaja , bueno besos a to2 Matte neee!!! n_n no tardo en subir!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

-" siempre estare a tu lado"

Parte 4

Autora: Daphne sama

Chikane se metió a bañar, pensando en como le iba a hacer para llevarse bien con Himeko , hasta el momento las cosas iban bien, chikane tubo mucha suerte. Salio y se aproximo directo hacia la recamara de otoha san, quien ansiosa esperaba por ella ya que estaba profundamente enamorada de chikane desde ya hacia mucho tiempo y aunque tenia claro que chikane no sentía nada por ella y que solo la queria para divertirse un rato sin compromisos sin nada, a ella no le importaba salir lastimada lo unico que queria era por lo menos unas cuantas horas sentirse suya, imaginarse suya, que chikane la ame amanecer entre sus brazos, ser plenamente feliz…solo por unas horas.

- _ojou sama, adelante._

- _gracias otoha-san_.- dijo chikane cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, solo se pudo apreciar el rojo de las mejillas de otoha dentro de tan espesa obscuridad.- _hueles muy bien_…-dijo acortando cada vez mas la distancia que la separaba de su maid.

- _señorita chikane…aahmm_..- chikane ya habia comenzado a besar el cuello de otoha, mientras con sus manos suavemente subia desde su abdomen,tocando,hasta sus delicados senos, cosa que hizo que el lugar rapidamente comenzara a sentirse abochornado

-_ otoha san…esto…me gusta este camisón que traes, se ve muy atrevido, ¿Sabes? Me incita a comerte viva_…-decia mientras acariciaba sus pechos,chikane entre besos comenzo a llevarse de espaldas a la maid directo hacia la cama, ya estando de pie junto a esta, la acosto lentamente y se acomodo encima de ella.

- _ojou sama…es encantadora_…-dijo entre sollozos otoha mientras disfrutaba la manera en la que chikane se aferraba a su cuello, probandolo, disfrutandolo lentamente.

-_ esto…me estorba…¿puedo deshacerme de ello?._- decia chikane mientras sujetaba la unica prenda que llevaba puesta la ama de llaves,un sexy camisón rosa tenue,casi transparente.-

- ¡_hmmm!_

-_ me tomare eso como un si…_- menciono chikane para seguir con su tarea, quitandole el camisón a otoha y dejandola completamente desnuda en un parpadear,

-_ahhh,señoritaa_…-decía la mai entre gemidos al notar como chikane iba bajando poco a poco hasta posar sus labios en uno de los pezones de esta, chapándolo, suavemente pasandole su lengua por encima, que sensación, masajeándolo con los labios y jalando la puntita a penas con los dientes, esto le encantaba a otoha y chikane bien lo sabia.

- _¿te gusta?_

- _j…jaii.- _alcanzo a decir mientras miraba hacia el techo, no podía articular palabra alguna pues la manera en la que chikane le hacia el amor era algo mas fuerte que cualquier sensación que pudiera sentir, la peliazul comenzó a masajear el otro pecho de la rubia con la otra mano, cuando hubo terminado, prosiguió a bajar lentamente una mano, hasta llegar a la parte mas intima de su compañera, estando rozando con la entrada, sintió como el liquido de su maid comenzaba a escurrir saliendo de ese lugar, esto excitó aun mas a chikane, quien rápidamente introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de la rubia, con gran facilidad, la facilidad que la humedad de ella le brindaba pues estaba bastante lubricada. chikane entraba y salía de la vagina de la chica, después procedió a sacar uno de sus dedos y subir hasta el punto de placer máximo de la mujer : el clítoris, mientras uno de sus dedos se hundía cada vez mas con el otro masajeaba ese pequeño botón brindándole mayor placer a su compañera, de quien solo se podía escuchar jadeos y gemidos,

-_¡si!! Ojousama_ .-alcanzo a decir otoha mientas chikane seguía recorriendo con sus labios cada centimetro de su piel ,de su cuerpo entero,-l_a amo ojousama…_-estas ultimas palabras hicieron que drásticamente chikane se detuviera de lo q estaba haciendo y con cierta tristeza en la cara levantara el rostro para encontrarse con el de otoha .

- _otoha-san _.-dijo muy suavemente mirando a los ojos a su maid ,a chikane le entraba cierta tristeza al saber que no podía corresponderle como se debe.

- _ojou sama, siento que…el corazón se me sale…_

- _perdóname otoha por hacerte daño, de esta manera por que yo no pued_…-chikane fue callada con un beso.

- _estoy bien así…prefiero esto a no tener nada de ti._

_-eres muy linda otoha, quisiera poder corresponderte, pero yo…._

_-shhh, esta bien, no tienes por que reprocharte nada, asi estoy bien…_

Siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo durante toda la noche, hasta que ambas quedaron rendidas por tanto placer que se dieron mutuamente.

Mientras tanto Himeko en su casa estaba cambiándose de ropa para acostarse a dormir, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, pensaba mucho en chikane chan ,su amabilidad ,su belleza, su mirada, su sonrisa…

- _chikane chan es una muy buena persona espero llevarme muy bien con ella pero…no había pensado en_…- se le viene una imagen ala mente.- _mako chan…q…que pensaría de mi si nota que ando muy pegada a chikane chan…que dirá…pero por un lado, se que le alegrara por que asi todo será mas fácil para ella ¡¡¡claro!!! Me podré acercar a ella y por medio de mi conocerá mas a mako y mako a ella… ¡si! Por que no había pensado en esa idea, al menos así no se molestara…bien, ya puedo estar mas tranquila ,espero que mañana.-_dice mientras va cerrando los ojos_.-sea un lindo día…_

Al amanecer…

Una rubia con bucles en el cabello despertaba

- _hmm, ¿ojou sama?._-dijo otoha acostada en una amplia cama ,apenas abriendo los ojos..-_¿chikane sama?...no esta…lo se, esto tiene que ser así ¿verdad?_.- se decía a ella misma al no encontrar a su reyna ojiazul a su lado, chikane se levanto muy temprano y se fue directo ala escuela obviamente como era una señorita le dejo una nota a otoha sobre un mueble junto ala lámpara de noche con una rosa encima a pesar de no corresponderle como ella quería, "buenos días otoha san ,discúlpame por no estar a tu lado ni darte los buenos días como se debe, pero es que hoy será un día muy ocupado, tendré muchas cosas que hacer y tuve que irme rápido ,no te quise despertar te veías muy linda durmiendo tranquilamente ,que tengas un lindo día…chikane.

-_chikane sama…_

Himeko ya estaba en la escuela caminando por los pasillos de esta, muy sonriente cuando…

- _¿Himeko? _.-escucha una voz llamándole detrás suyo, esto enseguida llama su atención y voltea a ver.

- _¡chikane chan!_

_- buen día Himeko ¿te diriges a tu clase?_

_- ehh,si voy a mi salon de clases_

_- ¿puedo acompañarte?_

_- claro, no hay problema_.- respondió aun mas sonriente.

- _Himeko me caes muy bien, tanto que …quisiera invitarte a almorzar juntas hoy saliendo de clases …¿Qué dices?_

_- ahmm_.-himeko se sonroja.-._esta bien…chikane chan, acepto_

- _gracias por aceptar Himeko_.-dijo chikane mirando ala chica con un amable rostro.-_llegamos a tus clases,¿vengo por ti saliendo de clases esta bien?_

-_muy bien chikane chan, te espero, ¡ya nee!_

-_ nos vemos.-_ decía chikane con una linda sonrisa mientras se alejaba de Himeko pero dentro de si pensaba.-"_haa, esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé, tratare de averiguar cuanto me sea posible de esta niñita para complacer a mi padre…solo por eso lo hago…nada mas"_

En el salón de Himeko…

-_¡¡¡Hi-me-ko!!!_

-_ ¿mako chan?_

-_¡Himeko,Himeko, himekoooo!!_.- decía desesperadamente feliz la chica castaña que se acercaba a himeko por la espalda de esta.

- _mako chan, respira, respira…ya…¿Qué sucede?_

_- Himeto,es…verdad que ¿ya formas parte del consejo estudiantil?_

_-sip_

_-¿Es verdad que eres la subordinada de miya sama?es verdad? Himeko??_

_- s…si,Maroto es verdad…¡pero no es lo que tu piensas…oogami kun , el me dejo …no te enojes_

_- amiga…¿ quien te esta reclamando algo?...es…eso...¡es geniaaall!! …asi, si te acercas mas a ella…me acercaras a mi tambien ¿verdad?¿verdad que me ayudaras? Sii_

_- .ehh,,si, de hecho estaba pensando en eso, no te preocupes yo te ayudo_.-respondió la rubia y después dio un suspiro

-_ Gracias,mil gracias Himeko_

-_no tienes que agradecerlo mako chan_

-_si, esque no cualquiera tiene la fortuna de tan siquiera cruzar palabra con miya sama,es tan genial, tan Kauai , aahhh….¡cada día que pasa me gusta mas!_-dijo emocionada mako, cosa que hizo que Himeko bajara la mirada sonrojada hacia el suelo.

-_si…tienes razón, es encantadora._

-¿_Qué has dicho?_

- ¡_que sii…es muy b…buena persona._

-_ por cierto…¿Cómo vas con jin sama?_?.-dijo mako haciendo un esto pícaro con las cejas mientras con su codo le daba a Himeto en el hombro izquierdo.

- _¿ehhh?_

- _si…se ve que le interesas_

-_ pero el es solo un buen amigo mío desde que éramos pequeños!_

_- ahh Himeko ,¿Por qué no le haces caso? Harian una muy bonita pareja…_

_- ès que, mako chan…siento que no ha llegado alguien que yo quiera de esa forma…bueno,solo la persona detrás del monitor, tu sabes…_

_- hay Himeko…¿sigues con eso? Los amores asi no son muy confiables que digamos, ni siquiera sabes quien es…_

_- no se…siento que, la conozco…de alguna parte, tengo una corazonada se que esa es mi persona ideal…_

_- Himeko tu no cambiaras…_

-_"pero por otro lado esta ella…chikane chan… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo? Apenas te conozco pero…tu mirada…tu sonrisa…no las puedo sacar de mi cabeza…"_

_- ¿Himeko en que piensas? Estas como ida…_

_-¿EH??? Noo, en nada…en nada_

Hasta el próximo capitulo…

**Daphne sama dice:**

**Waaaaa ,disculpenme por tardar tanto en subir, lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo otro fic pero ya estoy casi en el final y me tiene un poco revuelta n_nu , por eso no habia podido actualizar estey tambien esta alg o corto pero es por que no he llegado a lo mejor del fic, ya los proximos seran mas larguitos,cuando himeko y chikane convivan mas y se muestre mas a fondo su relacion y prometo que ya no tardare en actualizarlo , espero que les este gustando,gracias por los comentarios chics!!**

**¡¡Ya nee!!**


	5. Chapter 5

" siempre estare a tu lado"

Parte 5

Autora: Daphne sama

mas tarde, las clases ya habían concluido y las dos chicas se encontraban caminando rumbo a los dormitorios...

- ¡woooow! al fin terminaron las clases, himeko te juro que estoy molida, y por eso de los examenes de la proxima semana estoy super...¿himeko?

- ...

- ¿amiga pasa algo?

- ¿eh? ¡ahh! ¿que sucede mako chan?

- mmm...himeko tu estas rara. desde que estábamos en clase estas en otro planeta ¿que sucede?

- ah no, nada ¿por?

- ¿Es por los exámenes de la semana que viene? por que si es así ya sabes que yo te ayudo a estudiar.

- ¿Examenes de la otra semana?...¡ahhh! sii, es eso...

- himeko ¿has estado practicando los ejercicios de algebra que se te dificultaban?

-pues desde la ultima vez que me ayudaste si...pero casi no he vuelto a estudiar...sinceramente.

- ¡hay himeko! asi como vas a pasar el examen de algebra,¿ves? necesitas que...

- ¡himeko! .-alguien venia tras las chicas llamándoles la atención de inmediato, ambas voltearon a ver, himeko sonriendo y mako con la boca abierta

- ¡chikane chan!

-mi...mimimi...ya ¿sama?

- ¡sii mako chan! ven ven, para que te la presente.-dijo la rubia apresurada agarrando a su amiga y dirigiendose mas cerca de chiikane

-buen dia, Himeto y…

- ¡Ma…ma…ma…makoto!

- ara, makoto san

- puedes llamarle mako chan, asi es como yo le digo de cariño.-complemento Himeko.

- ¿estas en la misma clase que kurusugawa san?

-…

-¿mako chan?.-insistió Himeko al no ver respuesta alguna por parte de su amiga castaña quien estaba completamente perdida en el rostro de chikane.

-¿Qué le sucede?

- etto…eje…no lo se…es que esta algo preocupada por los exámenes.- se disculpo Himeto ante tal actitud de makoto, jalándola del brazo y llevándosela un poco apartada

- ¿mako chan? Heyy ¡regresa de donde sea que estés!

- ¿Himeto? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Parece como si de repente te hubieses bloqueado...

- n, nada…¡Himeto bien sabes que miya sama me gusta mucho y me pongo demasiado nerviosa cuando esta cerca!

- ya comprendo…

- es mejor que me vaya ¿me acompañas?

- etto…yo…quede con miya sama de ir a almorzar juntas…- dijo apenada la rubia

- ahh…ya veo…no te preocupes me voy sola.- de repente la actitud de mako cambio, evidentemente no se hacia ala idea de que Himeto estuviera tan cerca de chikane,quien desde lejos observaba con extrañesa a ambas chicas.

- disculpa mako chan, no es lo que tu crees,eres mi amiga lo sabes, pero chikane chan me invito a almorzar y yo por educación le dije que…

- si, si, si , anda y diviértete mucho ¿Ehhh? .-dijo mako alejandose con algo de enojo en el rostro

-mako chan…-salio de labios de Himeto y su rostro entristeció un poco.

-¡Himeko!.-grito chikane reclamando su atención.-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? Con esa actitud…

- ya te dije chikane chan, anda un poco distraida con lo de los próximos exámenes y se tuvo que ir por que tenia que estudiar.

- ahh…oye etonces…¿vamos a almorzar?

- ¡claro! …etto…

-¿Qué sucede,Himeko?.-pregunto curiosa chikane ante el apenado rostro de la rubia.

- supongo que iremos a uno de esos lujosos restaurantes…

- no si tu no quieres…yo gustosa me adapto

- que pena…es que…

- ¿dime?

- yo…me siento incomoda en lugares como ese…¡pero si chikane chan quiere ir esta bien!.-exclamo con ciertos ademanes curiosos de no dije nada.  
- jejeje,de cierta manera, ami a veces esos lugares me irritan,¿A dónde te gustaría ir a ti?

- etto…yo no

- ¿A dónde?

- etto…Mc donald's …- concluyo con rubor en las mejillas

- muy buena elección, siempre había querido probar en ese sitio, dicen que es buena la comida, y es bueno cambiar de aires de ves en cuando ¿no piensas eso?

- sip

- entonces que no se diga mas y vayamos.-dijo chikane comenzando a caminar junto con Himeto hacia su destino.

- Himeko.- hablo la ojiazul sin dejar de mirar el frente de su camino

-¿huh?.- volteo a ver la tierna rubia

- tu…¿Qué opinas de mi primo oogami?

- ¿de oogamy kun?

- si…

- pues… emm,es un buen amigo mio desde la infancia ,lo quiero muchisimo.

- lo…¿quieres?.-dijo ahora volteando a ver alos ojos ala rubia

- se puede decir que si, claro que lo quiero,lo veo como un hermano, el que nunca tuve.

-ohh…como un hermano…- dijo y comenzo a reir por lo bajo

- ¿dije algo malo?

- para nada Himeto, eso quiere decir que ¿no te atrae como chico?

-c…¡¿Cómo chico?!.-con rubor en las mejillas.

- si,si,como pareja, ya sabes

- p…pues es lindo ,amable,guapo pero…no lo veo como una pareja para mi,creo que esa persona no ha llegado,mi persona indicada…

- asi que no ha llegado…

- la verdad es que no, y quien sabe si llegue, la verdad no lo se…

- yo tampoco lo se…todavía no ha aparecido la persona que amarre mi corazon.-dijo y volteo a ver a Himeto de nuevo y sonrio un poco, cosa que hizo que el rubor se hiciera presente en las suaves mejillas de la pequeña rubia.

- ¡¿no?!...pero si…eres muy bonita ,amable,popular…

- ¿eso piensas?

- etto…-inclinando la cabeza y asentando

- mira hemos llegado.-dice la chica de mirada azulada y le abre la puerta del establecimiento a su acompañante.-pasa

-¿Qué pedirá chikane chan?

- emm, no lo se…recomiéndame algo…

- pues, las hamburguesas son deliciosas

- entonces quiero una…exactamente igual ala que pidas tu…

- jai,chikane chan…

- buenas tardes ¿puedo tomar su orden?

- sip…2 hamburguesas especiales con doble capa de carne y muuucho queso derretido,2 refrescos de cola y 2 ordenes de papas grandes

- ok, en 5 minutos sale su orden, siéntanse comodas

-muchas gracias .-sentándose .- ara…¿Himeko come todo eso?

- emm…si…-de nuevo avergonzada

- es bueno que te alimentes tan bien .-sonriendo.

- chikane chan ¿Qué me decías?

- ahh si, te decía que esas cosas, las apariencias exteriores no cuentan en el amor ,son solo apariencias.

-¿apariencias? Tu lo tienes todo chikane chan…

- eso piensa la mayoria, en fin, quisiera saber si algun dia llegara la persona de la cual me enamore y que me ame…

- etoy segura que la encontraras…creo que nuestra orden esta lista.-a punto de pararse pero es detenida por chikane

- espera, yo voy por ello

- esta bien,chikane chan.-la rubia observaba a chikane alejarse desde su asiento y sonreia feliz con un brillo especial en los ojos.-chikane chan…

- toma Himeko

- arigatou,chikane chan

- mmm, se ven deliciosas.-menciono chikane dandole la primera mordida a su hamburguesa.-¡y si que lo estan!

- jijiji,chikane chan ¿te gustan?

- claro que si Himeto, tienes buen gusto en la comida.

- ¡un maiii! (delicioso).-la mirada azulada miraba fijamente ala rubia comer, tenia una actitud tan pura, tan inocente,noble e infantil, y extrañamente le hizo sentir una sensación extraña en el corazon al mirarla así, "esta chiquilla es la que tiene loco a mi primo"

-¿sucede algo?chikane chan…- dijo Himeto dejando de comer y mirando a chikane

- jejejejeje, nada es solo…que tienes un poco de catsup en la mejilla

-¡¿ehh?!

- si…-tras decir esto, chikane lentamente se fue acercando a himeto e inesperadamente comienza a quitarle la mancha de salsa con los labios ,cosa que hace sonrojar mucho a himeto

- c…chikane chan…"¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido y fuerte cuando esta cerca de mi?...chikane chan…me estoy….¡¿me estoy enamorando de ti?!".-penso Himeko.

Continuara…

**Daphne sama dice:**

**waaaaaaaaaaa!!! gomene por la tardanza chics, pero es que he andado pa arriba y pa abajo y con trabajo actualizo pero aqui esta una nueva partecita de ete fic, espero les este gustando y lo se, quieren matarme por ke el capi es algo cortito pero esq esstoy pensando q mas agregarle ala historia que ya esta bien clarita en mi cabeza pero ps quiero ponerle mas emociooon, alguna sugerencia o algo que quieran que suceda entre estas chicas,pueden decirmelo en las reviews, aligual que su opinion de el fic sera de muchaa ayuda para mi!!! gracias por los reviews y de nuevo ¡¡¡honto ni gomenasaaai!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

" siempre estare a tu lado"

Parte 6

Autora: Daphne sama

**- **ya esta , ya no tienes nada.- chikane dice esto mirando fijamente a los ojos de himeko ,cosa que hizo que tanto chikane como himeko se sonrojaran

.-chi...chikane chan, es tarde...-interrumpio himeko

-si...creo que tienes toda la razon, vamonos

-chikane chan..¿cuanto fue de la comida?

- no es nada, yo invito

-¡pero!

-que nada dije.-interrumpio chikane.- ya vamonos, o nos agarrara la noche aqui...

.-de acuerdo chikane chan...-concluyo himeko.

-himeko...¿a donde te diriges ahorita exactamente?

- pues, a tomar el autobus de vuelta a mi casa.-sonrojada

- pero ya esta muy obscuro himeko.-dijo con preocupo chikane

- es por eso que me voy en bus, tontita.-rio un poco

- hmm,tengo una mejor idea.

-¿cual?

-mejor...nos vamos caminando...entre dos es mejor y asi...podemos...-se detuvo c hikane y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente

-¿podemos que?

- platicar mas tiempo,¿que dices?

-suena bien...

- pues que no se diga mas, te acompaño a tu casa,toma, ya esta comenzando a hacer frio.-amablemente tomo su chaqueta la peliazul y se la coloco suavemente a himeko

- ¡pero chikane chan se helara!

- no te preocupes por mi, estare bien,lo digo en serio.

caminaron un tramo pequeño durante el cual el silencio y la tension se mantuvo presente, quizas por que ambas chicas se atraian de cierta manera,en especial himeko que no dejaba de mirar cada paso que daba...

- chikane chan...

-¿que sucede himeko?

-¿que se siente ser un humano perfecto?.-pregunto con ingenuidad la rubia

- ¡jajaja! .-rio sarcasicamente la magestuosa chica de ojos zafiro

-¿ehh...dicho algo malo?

-no,no,no himeko.-rectifico chikane aun con lagrimas en los ojos de la risa, le asombraba que tan ingenua podia llegar a ser la pequña rubia.-¿por que preguntas eso himeko?

- por que chikane chan es simplemente perfecta, en toda la extension de la palabra...-el sonrojo es el protagonista de nuevo

- eso no es verdad.-dijo ahora seria y con un leve dejo de tristeza la chica mas alta.-te lo confiare a ti por que me caes muy bien y te aprecio, las cosas pueden aparentar una cosa,pero siempre tiene que haber algo que arruine toda esa perfeccion

-no entiendo...- menciono con preocupacion himeko

-hay...algo sobre mi, que nadie sabe, un defecto .que tengo desde hace un par de años,pero apenas hace poco me percate de ello,lo he confirmado,no te puedo decir mas, en verdad lo siento, pero es que resultaria un gran problema si alguien mas se enterara

- esta bien, no te exijo que me lo digas,aunque admito que me has dejado con una gran curiosidad por saber

-de mas esta decir que , esta relacionado con un accidente que me ocurrio cuando aun tenia 9 años ,pero...-se acerco al oido de himeko.-es un se-cre-to.

-entiendo...

- perdon por dejarte intrigada , enverdad lo siento pero es que me resulta realmente vergonzoso ese tema

- esta bien chikane chan, te comprendo , en fin, tema cerrado no quiero hacerte sentir hostigada,por cierto...¡chikane chan! quisiera que nos tomemos una foto del recuerdo, hoy me la pase muy bien,he traido mi camara,¿podemos?.-pregunto la chica con unos ojos grandes que reflejaban una tremenda ilusion, la cual chikane pudo percibir inmediatamente y sus mejillas ardieron al topar con la tierna mirada de himeko

- sera un placer ...- de repente chikane se mueve y toma de la cintura a himeko mirandola de frente para despues acomodarse y mirar al lente de la camara que himeko sostenia con la mano izquierda.

-¡listo!.-exclama la rubia

-¡ aver, permitemela por favor!, jajaja

-¿chikane chan?

-saliste como un tomate himeko ¿que te sucedio?.-aun riendo.-y me volteaste a ver a mi, no miraste hacia la camara

-¡chikane chan!.-brincando intentando tomar la foto

-no me la quitaras,espera, esa se me queda a mi

- pero es que sali muy mal, por favor regresamela chikane chaan!

- ¡claro!...si es que puedes quitarmela pequeña himeko...

-¡si te la quito!

-no creo que puedas, mira, mira eje, aqui esta la foto!

- damelaa, ya veras, si puedo!

-uyyy a mi se me hace que estara dentro de mi album nuevo.-entre tanto jaleo, himeko tropezo con una roca perdio el equilibrio y se fue para atras jalando a chikane consigo,quedando la peliazul sobre la otra chica

-¡auu eso me dolio hime..ko...-la magia se hizo presente al chikane percatarse de lo que habia ocurrido, definitivamente, se perdio en la mirada violacia de aquella chica rubia que yacia debajo suyo y su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente al ritmo que sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesi ,aligual que las de la otra chica,llentamente comenzo a acercarse ala chica por pura inercia, acortando la distancia entre sus labios y sintiendo las respiraciones mutuas...

- ch...chikane chan...

-¿q..que sucede,himeko?

- t...tu mano...

-ahh, mi mano esta en perfecto estado no te preocupes...

-la otra...

-haa , esta bien , solo me la raspe tantito.-de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el seno izquierdo de himeko.-¡lo siento himeko!.-dijo separandose inmediatamente

- jajajja, creo que es mi turno de reirme de ti chikane chan

-¿ehh?

-¡estas rojisimaa!

-¡himeko!

ambas rieron...el hambiente era tan magico, algo nuevo se estaba dando entre estos dos personajes, algo que e n definitiva arruinaria por completo los planes del poderoso señor himemiya,un obstaculo muy grande...

**continuara...**

**capitulo algo corto, mil disculpas por tanta tardanza pero esq andaba con algo tremendo!trabajo,familia, amores,amores y mas amores hahahah no es cierto pero si, mis preocupaciones cotidianas u_u espero reanudar todos mis fictions,grax por los coments siempre m motivan y saludos a to2 dejen reviews! Daphne sama sta de vueltaaaa ¡muahahahhahaha!**


End file.
